The field of the invention is toilet seats and the invention relates more particularly to methods and devices for easily cleaning the lid and seat of a toilet. The present invention is an improvement over that shown in applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,851, which patent is incorporated herein by reference for purposes of background.
The present invention is for an easily removable and replaceable toilet seat, lid, and hinge assembly attachable to a toilet of the type having a flat upper surface. The assembly is held against the flat upper surface by attachments means which include a pair of horizontal hinge pins affixed to the toilet seat, lid, and hinge assembly, each horizontal hinge pin hingedly supporting a tang supporting assembly, including a tang removably securable to a female support receptacle assembly affixed over each of two conventionally spaced vertical holes formed through said flat upper surface. The assembly has a seat and a lid held by a pair of seat arms and a pair of lid arms, each seat and lid arm supporting a hinge pin. A pair of tang supporting assemblies are held by said hinge pins and each support a tang having an arm movable between a locked position and an unlocked position. A pair of female support receptacle boxes are held on the flat surface. Each receptacle box has an opening into which said tang may be inserted and each receptacle box has a cover movable between a closed position and an open position. The cover has a movable lid which is adjacent to said arm when said cover is in a closed position and the tang is in its locked position. When said movable lid is moved into a position where it touches said arm, the contact with the lid moves said arm from its locked position to its unlocked position, whereby said toilet seat, lid, and hinge assembly may be removed. This permits easy cleaning of the flat upper surface of the toilet. In its normal attached configuration, said female support receptacle is protected by said cover while being operable from the exterior of said cover.